


Macleod Mischief

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, gavin - Freeform, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: The Macleods are having to live in a mansion together, much to their annoyance. As you can imagine, it's not all plain sailing.





	Macleod Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream which I’ll detail below but I have writer’s block at the moment and can’t write it myself. Would anyone be willing to do so?
> 
> In the dream I was more like an observer. I think I must have been one of Crowley’s demon minions.
> 
> Anyway, for some reason, Crowley, Rowena and Gavin were all living together in a mansion. I have no idea why.
> 
> Here’s my little drabble on it, if you can do better, which you probably will as my writer’s block is quite bad, please do go ahead but let me know or tag me so I can find it.

Crowley had used his powers to turn Rowena’s wardrobe around so the door faced the wall. Rowena was REALLY shouting at him, the usual, “Fergus, this isn’t fair, turn it round IMMEDIATELY or I swear to God I’ll…” Rowena gestured her hand at Crowley but found that she was unable to set his suit on fire. He had blocked her powers, much to her complete annoyance.

“You’ll….what, mother?” Crowley smirked. “I don’t think God is interested in helping you obtain one of your dresses for your latest date,”

Crowley had indeed turned the wardrobe around, petty as it may be, so that Rowena was unable to change into her clothes for her date that evening. 

Gavin had been listening to this commotion in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, casually dressed in jeans and a blue and white plaid flannel top, much to Crowley’s disgust, as he was dressing like the Winchesters. “7 down, 7 down,” he kept muttering, just as Crowley walked into the room looking extremely pleased with himself as Rowena sat on the stairs figuring out what she was going to do next, “Gav, love, help me turn the wardrobe round will you?”

Crowley shuffled past Gavin, looking at him in mock disgust. Gavin wasn’t sure if this was aimed at the Winchester-esque flannel top he was wearing or the fact he’d chosen to sit down to a crossword at that moment instead of learning something useful like anti-angel spells/sigils.

“7 down, child born out of wedlock,” Gavin muttered.

“Are ye helping me or WHAT? Do I have to do EVERYTHING??” Rowena half whined, half yelled, still sitting on the staircase.

“Bastard,” Crowley called over to Gavin.

“What, FERGUS?! Right, there’s no need to call your mother that!” Rowena exclaimed and turned to me, a blonde, long haired female crossroads demon dressed in jeans and a black top, with black boots. 

“And YOU, make yourself useful, you’re on the clock after all, come on, chop chop!” Rowena walked up the stairs and beckoned me to follow her which I did, obediently. I was sworn to serve Hell’s Royal Family, dysfunctional as they may be, it was either this or boring crossroads deals to morons, and it was a welcome break. I hoped to be Queen of the Crossroads some day, an ambitious nature I got from Crowley himself.

“I was talking to Gavin??” Crowley growled back, “I have better, more choice words for you,” Rowena had not heard this.

“Ah, yes, father, so it is, thank you.” Gavin smiled, ignoring his father’s mock disgust at his manner, hobbies and choice of clothing. He was used to the smirking, the prancing and the mock negativity. Crowley leaned in to whisper at his son’s ear, “Wait for it son, this is going to be so funny….”

“Help me pull this around, child! Use your powers that Fergus gave you,” Rowena asked of me.

“Fergus?” I asked, blinking.

“Wow, you ARE new aren’t you? Crowley…my son? First thing you learn is his real name is Fergus Roderick Macleod,” Rowena smirked.

I was just about to help turn the piece of furniture so that the now extremely irritated redhaired witch could finally get ready for her date when Rowena held her hand up for me to stop, “Wait a minute, what’s that?”

She crouched down to the floor where a piece of parchment had appeared. I couldn’t see the writing on it, it appeared to be very small.

Gavin laughed downstairs.

“Shut up, you’ll ruin it.” Crowley whispered.

As Rowena got closer to the parchment, the wardrobe appeared the right way around and before I could warn her, the doors flew open and dozens of very large polka dot old-fashioned pantaloons fell out onto her bruised head.

“Fixed it!” Crowley yelled up the stairs.

“Are you OK?” I asked, knowing as soon as I uttered it, it was a stupid question.

“Help me up. We’ll deal with THEM later,” Rowena growled and I obliged. “Ah, here it is, what do you think?” She rummaged in the wardrobe and pulled out a stunning, sparkly green dress.

“It suits you very well, madam,” I replied genuinely and bowed my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was my dream, if you can do a better version, please do! Or it’s a base for other ideas. There must be a reason for the mansion and the mischief!


End file.
